The Christmas Album
by Kleine Snowdrop
Summary: Charlie visits Percy during Christmas and remembers Christmases past, kind of happy, kind of sad. Post HalfBlood Prince. No slash.


Title: The Christmas Album

Author: Kate—Kleine Snowdrop

Rating: G

Paring: Percy/Alicia

Disclaimer: Not mine, it belongs to JK Rowling

Summary: Charlie visits Percy for Christmas—Post HBP

* * *

The Christmas Album

Charlie Weasley wasn't sure why he felt the sudden urge to go and visit his younger brother Percy. It was the holidays and he had come to spend some time at the burrow in these troubled years, one just never knew when they would be seeing their families. The only ones at the burrow when he arrived were the twins.

Charlie climbed the stairs and knocked on their door, without waiting for their answer he, as big brothers are known to do, just barged in. He smiled at the picture they made; they were curled up in blankets together looking at family albums.

"Hey, don't you know how to knock," George said with a mock glare.

"I did," laughed Charlie, "now shove over."

The twins grumbled as their older brother climbed on to the bed and sat between them. Charlie hid his smile as they snuggled up to him. Fred placed the album in Charlie's hands and the older Weasley started flipping through the pictures.

It was the album of one Christmas before Ginny and Ron were born. Charlie smiled as he remembered his mum's stressed face, the twins were running wild in the pictures, usually being chased by Bill, who mum had always put in charge. Percy was a lot more subdued than his brothers, but by no means calm. His overanxious desire to show off his gifts caused Charlie to smile in recollection.

"What was that Christmas like?" Fred asked, looking over the book at his brother.

"Well," Charlie said thinking hard, "mum was pregnant with Ron, and once you too learned how to walk you never stopped moving, Bill was in charge of running after you, because dad had a lot on his mind. Percy was four and was determined to stay up and wait for Santa, because he had several questions to ask the guy."

"I can see that," George smiled.

"What kind of questions?"

"Let me think," Charlie said, he remembers that night well, because Percy had begged and pleaded with him to stay up with him. Their mum had said that if one of the older boys would stay up then Percy could. "Percy wanted to know if Santa was a wizard and could make time stop so that he could give gifts to everyone. That night Percy and I stayed up as late as we could, and given the fact that we were eight and four, didn't last that long."

"You didn't see Santa?"

"No, Fred, we didn't," Charlie replied, "we must have fallen asleep by midnight, or earlier, because when we woke up, there beautifully wrapped presents under the tree. Percy was so disappointed."

"What happened next," asked George when Charlie flipped to the next page in the album.

"Percy and I went up stairs go wake everyone up, we first went to get Bill and he helped us get the two of you out of bed. Then the five if us went into mum and dads room and you two and Percy jumped on dad, begging him to get up, so we could get presents. Bill and I took care to wake mum. Dad reluctantly got up and ushered us downstairs. Mum came down a few minutes later and went to make breakfast, 'no presents until we were fed,' she had said.

They let us eat by the tree, and when everyone was finished mum let Percy had out the presents." Charlie pointed to the picture with the little Percy smiling and waving wearing a knit Santa cap that Molly had made when she was carrying Bill.

"Charlie," Fred said in a soft voice.

"Yes," he asked not taking his eyes from the picture of the five brothers all curled up together on the couch.

"Did Percy…" he trailed off.

"Did Percy leave because of us?" George finished in a near whisper, a shy, uncertain tone of voice that Charlie rarely associated with the twins.

Startled by the question, he was shaken from his own memories, he looked at each twin, and said, "I don't think so."

"Are you sure that it wasn't us that drove Percy away?" Fred voiced his question while his eyes looked at the happy Christmas pictures of yesterday.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because of all the pranks and jokes that we played on him over the years."

"We didn't want him to leave, just wanted to have some fun."

"I don't think Percy saw it the way you did," Charlie told them sternly, "but you didn't drive him away, he is still your brother and he loves you."

"Do you think…" George started

"…that he knows we love him?" Fred finished the question.

"Yes," he said.

"Really?" both twins asked Charlie had never seen them so frank and insecure.

"Yes," he said, trying to be patient with the twins.

They finished flipping though the album when the idea struck Charlie to go see Percy. Tossing a smile at the twins he asked if he could borrow the album and told them to tell Molly that he'd gone to spend Christmas with a friend.

Grabbing his stuff from his old room, he headed down the stairs and went through the floo. He stumbled into a small apartment. Brushing off the ash he smiled at his younger brother, who just kind of stared at him.

"Hello, Percy," he said with a grin at the flustered look that his younger brother so rarely wore. It was Christmas Eve and from the formal robes it looked like Percy had plans.

"What are you doing here?" Percy demanded once he got his bearings back.

"Does a guy need a reason to spend Christmas with his favorite brother?"

"Yes," Percy said indignantly. Charlie smiled sadly; of course that was what Percy thought. They hadn't been very good to him in recent years, even before Percy estranged himself from the family.

"I just wanted to see you, Perce," he said honestly, "I miss you."

Before Percy could respond or even think of an answer the brothers were interrupted by a voice from the other room.

"Sweetie, are you almost ready…" was said as a lovely young woman entered the main room, clasping her earrings. Charlie smiled when he noticed that she finally saw him, her brown eyes widened and she giggled nervously, "oh hello."

"I'm Charlie," he said as she took Percy's arm.

"Alicia," she said.

"My brother was just leaving," Percy said.

"Don't leave on my account," Alicia said, "Percy and I can change our reservations."

"Oh, I wasn't leaving Percy," Charlie said, "I came here to spend some time with you, and I will, now you kids have fun and I'll wait for you to get home."

"No, that is not fair," said Alicia turning to her boyfriend, "Percy?"

"Do you want to come with us?" Percy asked with a sigh. Charlie broke in to a grin.

"Let me change." He said grabbing his bag and heading into the only bedroom to change. He smiled when he heard Alicia's soft voice telling Percy not to worry, the night would be fine. Charlie couldn't hear Percy's grumbled response, but he heard Alicia laugh and to his surprise Percy joined in the laughter. Where once the younger Weasley would have taken offence at her laughing and accused her of laughing at him, now he seemed to take it in the spirit it was given.

Charlie was upset that Percy never told him about Alicia. The dragon trainer was the first Weasley to know about Penny. Penny wasn't right for Percy, Charlie knew that from the letters, she wasn't secure enough for Percy and all his insecurities, especially the ones that he tried to keep hidden, but Charlie knew they were there. Alicia seemed to suit Percy, something about her had softened Percy's shell, Charlie was sure that she hadn't broken it, but she would do it. He saw how Percy looked at her, he was a man in love, it was the same look that Bill had given Fleur.

A frame on the dresser caught his eye before he left the room. It was one of the only pictures in the room. Charlie smiled looking at it; he hadn't seen it in years. Their dad had taken it the night before Charlie left for Hogwarts. Percy was six and didn't want his favorite brother to leave him. Charlie couldn't help but smile when Percy threw his little arms around Charlie's waist and refused to let go; his little chin jutted out as he pouted.

Charlie grabbed the album that he brought with him, and went to join his brother. He paused in the doorway and watched Alicia press a kiss to Percy's cheek as she straightened his bowtie. Percy blushed looking at his older brother.

"You ready," Percy asked clearing his throat.

"Yeah," he said heading over to the young couple by the door, "shall we?"

The trio headed to one of the nicer restaurants in Wizarding London. Charlie learned a lot about what Percy had been doing for the past three years. He avoided all mention of Dumbledore and the Order, not trying to find out why his brother acted the way that he did that summer. He wanted to enjoy the rare time with Percy.

Charlie took the time to show Alicia the photo album. She was smiling over the pictures. During the meal, Percy excused himself. Charlie's eyes followed his brother as Percy headed to the bar. Charlie's brow furrowed as he watched Percy talking with a large Auror, that Charlie knew as Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"That's Kingsley," Alicia said as the two men looked their way, rolling her eyes she added, "he and Percy often discuss ministry business, among other things."

Charlie smiled as the two men came over to the table. Kingsley took Alicia's hand. "How are you, Alicia?"

"Fine," she smiled up at the auror, "Percy's brother, Charlie is showing me embarrassing pictures of Percy from childhood Christmases."

"Nice to meet you Charlie," Kingsley said smiling at him.

"Pleasures mine," Charlie said, "would you care to join us?"

"No, I have a prior engagement," Kingsley told them, "see you at the quidditch game this weekend, Percy?"

"I'll be there with bells on," Percy smiled. Charlie knew that Percy enjoyed quidditch but he didn't think that he regularly could afford to go to games.

"He'd better be," Alicia smiled.

"If my girl played for the Wanderers, I'd be there too," Kingsley grinned

"You play for Wigtown?"

"Chaser on the reserve team," she said with a shy smile, "I'm playing until Peter's injuries heal."

"Good luck, Alicia," Kingsley said with a wink, "don't let my team down."

"Bye Kingsley," she said rolling her eyes trying to look like she wasn't embarrassed by the attention, "you should come to the game too, Charlie, we're playing Puddlemere."

"Sure, I'd love to," Charlie told the remarkable young woman that was so taken with his brother. Once their dinner was over the trio headed back to Percy's apartment. Alicia went to change out of her formal clothes. She often spent the night with Percy and had quite the selection of clothes in the small flat.

Percy undid his bowtie and went to sit on the couch. Charlie sat next to his brother. Slinging a casual arm around his brother's shoulder he said, "thanks for letting me tag along."

"Why are you here Charlie?"

"Because I love you," Charlie said with a smile, "because for as long as I can remember you were my favorite, and I really miss having you around, I'm not the only ones."

"No one else does," Percy said with a self-deprecating smile.

"The twins do."

"They miss making fun of me," Percy told him.

"No," he chuckled, "Earlier today I was looking through that very album with them and they were afraid that they drove you away because you thought they didn't love you and they were so sacred that you no longer loved them."

"That is ridiculous," Percy said with a small smile, "of course I love them, they are still my brothers."

"That's what I told them," Charlie said, "we all love you and miss you, whether we admit it or not."

"I miss you guys too," Percy said softly.

"Then apologize to mum and dad and come home."'

"You don't get it Charlie," Percy said taking his glasses off and setting them on the coffee table. He pinched the bridge of his nose, "There is more to this than that. It doesn't have to do with you-know-who, or Dumbledore, not completely at least, not that I can tell you about."

"Percy?"

"Nothing like that, Charlie," Percy sighed, "I'm not that stupid."

"No one ever thought you were stupid?"

"My entire family implied that the only way that I could get a promotion was that if I were spying on them for the Ministry."

"Percy…"

"Charlie it goes much deeper than just that, I was so tired of dealing with them, my choices are my own, and if they can't handle it then so be it," Percy said with a sharp decisive voice. Charlie nearly smiled, a part of him was so proud that Percy finally stood up for himself, but the other part, just wanted his brother back.

"This Alicia's doing?"

"What?" he asked, not wanting to hear a bad remark uttered about his girlfriend.

"The self-confidence."

"Yeah, she is great," Percy said, but once again was interrupted before he could continue. At the sound of a wand hitting the ground Percy and Charlie looked over the back of couch at the sheepish witch.

"Sorry," she whispered coming into the room. She was wearing a pair of maroon pajama bottoms and one of Percy's old sweaters. Alicia took a seat on the couch next to Percy. She curled up next to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas," he said looking from his girlfriend to his brother, "it really is."

"Love you too, little brother," Charlie said with a grin, "I'll sleep on the couch. Goodnight you too."

"Night," Percy and Alicia echoed as they headed into the bedroom. Charlie smiled; maybe this would be a turning point. Maybe Percy would realize that they did love him and they always would and maybe he could find his way back into his brother's life after these few years. There was so much more to Percy than meets the eye. And Charlie wanted to know his brother again, and make up for all the time they'd lost, starting this Christmas.

The end


End file.
